Infinite Devotion
by A-book-geek
Summary: "Sometimes things don't happen as you plan, like unexpectedly finding a whole new world and finding your soulmate in a witch. Even though there's a girl waiting back at home, with a decision with seemed paramount until now." Fem!Harry Potter/Edward Cullen.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Twilight Saga. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN:** It may seem like it in prologue, but this is not a copy Twilight Saga people. I am going to change the whole plot. Please be patient with me!

And, I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

 **Summary** \- After coming back from Volterra, Bella tells him that she loves him and needed some time to get over the heartache he left her with. But he was sure, the real reason behind her request was Jacob Black and her indecision regarding the two of them! To take his mind of things, he decided to travel to Europe for some time, with a promise to be back soon. He unexpectedly stumbles in a whole new world and meet a witch, who will teach him more about life, than he had learned in his 100 years. Realization, that he was in love with her, hits Edward like a ton of bricks when it's time to go back to the girl, who's waiting for him in Forks. The decision is in his hands now. What will he do?

* * *

Edward wasn't sure how he got here, but he didn't care. After, 100 years of his torturous existence, he thought that he finally found happiness and love in a human girl, whose thoughts he wasn't able to hear. But, how wrong had he been! He had only been surviving until he met _her_ , and that was what it was. Merely survival. He learned what living truly meant, after she bumped into him on the streets of London. He had never known what a truly blissful existence felt like, until he met this one girl.

He had never felt this peacefulness and contentment in all his life, that he felt when they both were with him and he couldn't imagine his life without them. His family had always been correct, he was just too stubborn to listen to any of them. Even though Carlisle never said it out-loud, but he always had faith, that once he found his 'Esme', she would make him believe, that he was not the soulless monster he believed himself to be. And she did exactly that, just not as lovingly as Esme would have or not even as Rosalie, who would have kicked his ass. No, _his witch_ almost got both of them killed and if he had been human, he was sure he would have died of a heart-attack. He snorted at that thought. Yeah, that's exactly how she was.

But for the first time in his life he felt alive. Being with her was like a breath of fresh air. 'Love' was such a menial word for what he felt towards her. His life held no meaning without her and his existence had been empty before her.

 _She was his heart!_

Every second he'd spent his life in misery, before he met her was worth it. She was worth it. The radiant laughter and beaming smiles from his son made it all worth it.

And that's why he was here. They were here, along with their family and friends. Fighting for their lives.

He would die a hundred times, if it meant that his family would live; but he would kill a thousand times, if that gave him even a single chance to have forever with them.

 _They were his, and he would kill anyone who tried to harm them in any way!_

* * *

 **EN** **:** You can tell me if you want to read anything else and I promise to look into it.

Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. 😊

Sept 10th, 2018


	2. Shaky Future

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter and The Twilight Saga. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. And I hope you like it.. 😊

* * *

" _When you left, I was nothing more a shell of myself. I love you, but I need time to forgive you. I want an eternity with you and for that, I need to let go of the hurt and heartbreak you left me with. I just need some time, Edward."_

" _Is it because of the mutt?" he asked._

" _There is no other choice for me, Edward. I love Jacob and he is my best-friend, but you are my everything. I cannot live without you. I am in love with you, not him." she looked him in the eyes and said sincerely._

 _He didn't say anything, just nodded at her. After all, it was all his fault. He left the only girl that loved him and he had to pay for that somehow. The mutt was outside her house, in the woods and he could hear him clearly. Jacob Black. The throne of his existence. He was replaying the kiss he and Bella had shared in this very kitchen, again and again in his head, along with everything she went through in the last seven months. The mutt was cursing him for coming back, for taking Bella away from him, when he finally managed to win the girl and he had nothing to say to that. From the 'kiss' which was constantly playing in his own head now, he could tell that Jacob was right._

 _He could see 'the kiss' like a movie. He initiated it, but she kissed him back. Both of them staring at each other, his fingers brushing her cheeks and the other one holding her close by the waist, him crushing her mouth to hers; her arms finding purchase on his shoulders, grabbing a hold of his hair tightly and responding to him just as passionately, their tongues tangling with each-others…_

 _And he slammed his eyes shut, as if closing them would make it all go away._

" _I want to be like you, I want to spend all my life with you. It's all too much. I just need a month, to say goodbye and come to terms with everything. Please, Edward." She whispered, looking at him with those innocent, chocolate colored eyes of hers._

 _How could he say no to her? He couldn't deny her anything, especially now, that he has already hurt her like he never wanted to. She's been through hell and back because of him. This was the least he could do for her. His want to stay with her was nothing, compared to anything she wanted from him._

 _His heart clenched, and he suppressed every emotion he felt, everything he wanted to say to her, but instead he whispered the words that would make her happy._

" _Alright."_

" _I just need a month." She came closer and hugged him. "Then I'll let even Alice plan our wedding." She looked at him with a smile, but he could see it in her eyes, that the idea of wedding was freaking her out._

" _Bella. I'll do everything I can to give you the happiness you deserve. Even if you want to stay human, I would be there with you. I won't let anyone hurt you." They both knew he was talking about the ultimatum Aro had given them, but he would make sure that she'll stay human, if that's what she wanted._

 _She scoffed at that but didn't say anything. She didn't need to; the uncertainty was palpable on her face._

 _She kissed him lightly on the lips and he kissed back, but it wasn't anywhere near what she had shared with the mutt and they couldn't have that until she was turned. He pushed that thought aside._

" _You'll come back, right?" she asked in a quivering voice._

 _He could see tears building in her eyes and said, "Yes. I promise."_

 _With that being said, he lightly kissed her on the lips and left as soon as he could._

.

.

That was the moment, that nearly destroyed him. Now he knew how she felt when he left her. He left because he thought it was the right thing to do. She was a human, had everything worth living for – parents who loved her, friends and she had her whole life ahead of her. He had been trying to hunt Victoria ever since he left, but wasn't successful. He wanted to make Bella's life happy, he thought that if he'll leave, then maybe she'll find someone worth loving for, who would be able to give her everything, that he couldn't. He wanted her to get everything, that none of his family could have. She was young, and he didn't want her to hate him for eternity. Anyone in his family didn't have a choice in the matter, they were frozen in time forever, but he wanted to give her one last chance before he doomed her eternally.

When Rosalie told him that Bella was dead, he felt his heart breaking in two. Such crushing guilt consumed him, that he knew he won't be able to live with himself. And, how could he? He thought that he was the reason behind her death.

Sweet, innocent Bella!

The girl he would love forever. He was still a monster who didn't deserve her, but he wanted to take what he could get and she loved him, even after the knowledge of what he was. She had made his life a bit tolerable, then it had been in his 100 years. And now, she was dead because of his desire to stay with her. If he would have stayed away from the beginning itself, then she would have been alive. Why should he live, if someone died because of his foolishness? He didn't deserve to live. So, he went to Volterra which turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life. He himself took the choice away, that he wanted so badly for her.

And now here he was, doing what she wanted him to do. He was sure that if he stayed in Forks or anywhere near her, he won't be able to give her what she had asked him for. He decided to give her all the time she needed, he would be back after the month. Alice would have seen any decision Bella would make by then and he would come back. So, he decided to go to Europe, he hadn't been there in a long time and this was as good time as any. When he reached home, everyone was giving him pitying looks, apart from Rosalie, who was seething and was feeling guilty over her actions, simultaneously. As always, he chose to ignore her.

Alice came down with his bag and gave it to him. She was singing, god knows what, in her head loudly and he narrowed his eyes at her. She never did that, unless it was something of significance.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing." She answered cheerfully, but he could see that something was bothering her and she was trying to hide it.

"Please." He whispered. He didn't have the energy to fight with her and maybe because of that she showed him her vision.

'His and Bella's wedding was even more blurred now, than it had been seven months ago, before he left.'

Even though he knew that there was a possibility of her choosing the mutt instead of him, but the vision etched itself in his brain. He did his best to ignore it, after all Bella had told him that she was in love with him and not with the mutt, but nothing helped him calm the sorrow he felt in his frozen heart at that moment. He closed his eyes and sighed before saying goodbye to everyone. Esme and Alice hugged him at last and then he left.

.

.

He was boarding the plane to London and even though he had hope in his heart, that she will choose him and he will someday get the love that he has lost because of his mistakes, he couldn't understand why it felt like a goodbye.

What he didn't knew was, that he would get the love he wanted, just not with the girl he was thinking about.

* * *

 **EN** **:** I request you not to PM me that this is a short chapter. I know. The next one's are going to be longer. It was necessary to end it here.

Sept 10th, 2018


	3. Wired Happenings!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter and The Twilight Saga. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** I would like to request you to read the end notes , I would like to clear somethings first.

 _ **I've changed the timeline here. According to Meyer, Bella went to Volterra in March to save Edward, but here, in my story it was in July and Edward came to London in mid-July. I will clear other things as they come.**_

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

He reached Heathrow Airport and boarded a cab to his house in Suffolk, which was outside London. It was just the place he wanted to be at the moment, the location provided peace and privacy he required, which was why he bought it in the first place.

It was nearly midnight, when he reached there. It was a private residence and there was nothing but formal and wild garden to look at all around. So, he set his bags in the bedroom and went to sit outside. The place provided a sense of serenity to him, without the hustle-bustle of the city and thoughts of every passing person and he sighed with relief. He sat there staring at the sky for hours, contemplating everything and the roller-coaster his life was going through.

It was almost morning, when he decided to hunt. The weather wasn't cold, but he bundled himself up, like a human would and left to hunt.

.

.

A couple of days passed in the similar fashion. He did nothing much, other than playing his piano, enjoying the calmness around, for as long as it lasted. As his thoughts turned towards Bella and the mutt again, he nearly groaned with frustation. He was tired of this never-ending circle of his thoughts and just wanted the month to be over, so that he could go back to Bella. For now, he had to do something other than 'moping around', as Alice would say and rolled his eyes.

So, he decided to go to London. It wasn't far and it would take even less time to reach there if he ran. The day wasn't sunny and it was almost evening, so he should be fine and with that thought, he ran. It was the only time he felt exhilarated and he loved it, though, this was the only part he loved about himself.

.

.

It didn't take him much time to reach London. After the peace he's had in his home, the noise was overwhelming, but not unwelcomed. It gave him something to focus on, other than his miserable life. He pulled his hood-up and started walking through the streets, like a tourist, even though he had lived here many times and knew every corner of the county.

He was just walking, lost in his thoughts, when he collided with someone and that 'someone' fell-down with a _thud_.

"Bloody fucking hell." An accented voice murmured.

He looked down, only to see a girl with long black hair looking for something on the road and his gaze zoomed in on the glasses, which were lying right in front of her. He picked them up and gave it to her.

She took them and settled them on her nose, with a quiet, "Thanks."

Then she lifted her face to look at him and her eyes widened. But in that moment, he was only aware of the fact, that her eyes were the glimmering color of emerald, sparkling in the lights of the city. He remembered it was the same color, he had seen many times in the mirror when he was human or from the little flashes he had about his mother.

He came back to himself when he heard her breath hitch and a whispered word, which was more of a question, "Cedric?"

He frowned, he had always gone by the name Edward and never Cedric. "I'm sorry. My name is Edward."

Her eyes widened even more at that as she looked at him, he could hear her pounding heart and she started trembling. They were the symptoms of a panic attack, but when he moved forward to help her, a large black dog jumped between them and started growling at him menacingly. The growl was so feral, that he backed-up a step and his own eyes widened at that. _Where did the dog come from?_ He looked at the girl, who seemed much better now, but was still staring at him like he was a ghost. _She might know someone who look like him,_ he thought.

The dog was still growling at him, so he remained where he was and said to the girl, "I am sorry. I was just trying to help."

"No, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry." She almost squeaked.

She looked at the dog and said, "Snuffles."

But the dog was busy growling at him, still. Then, she touched his head and said loudly, "Snuffles. Let's go."

The dog looked at the girl and whined, then he turned around and followed her, but not before barking at him one last time.

He blinked confused. _What had he done?_ He shook his head and turned towards the other direction.

.

.

It wasn't until a minutes later, he realized, that he wasn't able to hear the thoughts of the girl and he stopped short. How was it possible? No one apart from Bella had been able to block him from their minds. Was this girl the same? Did she have the same gift as Bella's? But as he thought more about it, he realized that with Bella, there was nothing but silence; but with this girl, he felt like he was hitting a concrete wall.

He closed his eye and willed himself not to do what his mind was saying. The last time turned out to be bad enough and he didn't want any of those events to repeat themselves, but he couldn't stop himself from turning around and following her scent. He should stay away. He shouldn't follow her, but his curiosity got the best of him. Then there was another thing. Her scent! She didn't smell like food, unlike Bella, who's scent was intolerable to him. Every single human who had crossed him, smelt like nothing but food. Why was this girl different?

Just under minutes, he found her and her dog and followed them at a quiet distance. He didn't want her dog to attack him, so he stayed away.

But what he saw next, had him questioning his mental health. She stopped in front of a large building and looked at it for a long time and his brows furrowed. The neighborhood was fairly upscale, but what was there to stare at? But as he looked closely, he noticed something incredibly strange. He realized, that the house between number 11 and 13 was missing. Just as he was contemplating this, he saw that the girl moved forward and vanished. He hadn't seen her entering inside any of the houses, so where did she go; but he didn't have the time to think as the dog followed her and vanished as well. He blinked. He didn't think, just acted on instinct and ran towards the place, where the both of them had been standing seconds ago, but he saw nothing. How was it possible? Had he overworked his mind so much, that it was imagining things? No, there was something strange going on and he won't leave without knowing what it was! So, he perched himself on the tallest tree he could find, and settled there.

.

.

He sat there the whole night, but didn't see anything out of ordinary. It was almost morning, which meant he needed to go back home and 'hide', but he'll be back as soon as the sun sets, and with that thought, he jumped down and ran. The next couple of days followed like that and he found nothing extraordinary. Now he was certain, that he was being paranoid and it was just his mind playing tricks on him, which happened with humans all the time.

He was just about to go back, when it happened and this time he saw it clearly.

A boy with brown hair appeared out of nowhere, again. He had been paying attention on all the houses and was positive, that the boy hadn't come out from any of them, as he had not seen him before this. Neither entering, nor leaving any of the houses.

That solidified his decision. He would find out what exactly was happening here. The boy had gone out and he would come back. Then he would follow the boy.

Just as he thought this, his phone rang. It was Alice, so he knew she must have seen something and answered instantly.

"Edward!" she shouted so loudly, that he winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Edward!" she shouted again.

"Calm down, Alice. I don't want to lose my hearing." He tried to joke, but knew how bad it was.

"What are you doing?" her voice was laced with panic as she asked this.

"Nothing. Why? What happened?" he asked confused. Why was she panicking?

"Whatever you are planning to do, don't do it. Your future disappears completely if you do it. I can't see anything, but blackness." He could hear the hysteria in her voice and his brows furrowed as he looked at the houses standing there.

His knew his family was afraid for him, afraid what he would do if Bella rejected him and that's why there was nothing but alarm in Alice's voice, but he won't do anything even if Bella chose the mutt and not him. He will not be happy about her decision, but he will be satisfied, that she would be able to live a relatively normal human life, then she would ever live with him. She won't have to say goodbye to her parents and she will be able to have her own family someday. And the thought of her being happy was enough for him. So, no. He won't kill himself.

He came back from his musing, when Alice again shouted in his ear and rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the small smile that touched his lips. Yes, his family loved him and it was enough for his survival. It was a small price to see his family happy.

"Don't worry Alice. I won't do anything." He said and heard her relieved sigh, along with four others as well. He hung up soon after that, finally with his family satisfied with his response.

.

.

He didn't have to wait for long this time, as the boy returned soon. He jumped down from the tree and waited there. The boy stood at the same spot for some time, where the girl and her dog had been standing the other day, and he too looked around before moving forward. Edward readied himself and just as the boy took a step, from where he knew they had disappeared, he ran forward and followed the boy. He stopped breathing and stood as still as a statue for a moment, in case he arose suspicion; but took an unnecessary breath when the boy didn't look back and moved towards the door.

He looked with wide-eyes, as the boy knocked the door which had number 12 engraved on it and his mouth hung open. He opened the door easily and went inside. Where did the house come from? He hadn't seen it in these past days, but it was standing right in front of him now.

He shouldn't do it. He really shouldn't, but he had never done what he should have. The boy was able to open the door, which meant it wasn't locked, which should make things easier for him. So, he moved forward, opened the door just as easily and sighed. He entered inside and closed the door behind him. Though he didn't get time to do anything, as four _sticks_ were jabbed at him and he looked up startled. How hadn't he heard the footsteps of anyone and four people at that? But there _were_ four people standing there. The boy he had followed inside was standing here, but had _red hair_ now? Two girls, one of which was the one he had 'met' on the street and a man, who was glaring daggers at him.

The man was standing in the front of the three, who had the _stick_ on his throat, bared his teeth and growled at him like an animal. The man was bony, skeletal and gaunt in appearance, had long shaggy back hair and grey eyes.

He regretted following them, as soon as the man hissed at him through clenched teeth, "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you, Vampire!"

Edward's eyes widened at the threat and the fact that the man knew what he was. But how?

There was only one thought in his mind, _'The man wasn't the one to mess with and he really shouldn't have done it.'_

* * *

 **EN** **:** I will try to update this every week, but my main focus is on my other story 'Shadow in the Starlight' right now, so it's possible that I won't be as regular with this one. But in any case, I promise I will update it, at least thrice a month.

I hope you liked it and Thank You all for your love. 😊

Sept 11th, 2018


	4. Magic Exists?

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter and The Twilight Saga. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** I want to thank each and everyone of you for your response to my stories. I really appreciate it guys.

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

Edward was staring at the man in front of him with wide eyes. How did he know what he was? They seem like normal humans to him, but his mind was telling him something else. They vanished in front of his eyes, no one was able to see them and the house he was in wasn't visible to anyone else apart from those who knew how to enter in the house. What were these people? As he focused more on them, he realized he _was_ able to hear the thoughts of other three people, only bits and pieces and not so clearly, but still he was able to hear them, and still he got nothing from the girl. As he forced himself to look deeper into the girl's mind, he hit a wall again, invisible hands pushed at him and he hit the door at the back of him with a loud _thud._ As he came to himself, he stared at the girl with shock, who now herself had become a mystery to him.

He was still staring at her, when she narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

The man bared his teeth at him and pushed the _stick_ more deeply into his throat, "Who are you?"

"I…um… Edward Cullen." He stuttered and found himself shocked at the turn of events. Never in his life has he stuttered, nor had he seen any other vampire do it. _Well, he had been breaking every law lately, so it shouldn't surprise him,_ he thought _._ He had never seen a human threatening a vampire, and it had to be the first for his kind.

He was still in shock, when the man hissed at him. "Show me your left wrist."

"What? Why?" He asked baffled. Why do they need to see his left wrist?

"Do it before I kill you." The man said balefully, as he bared his teeth again.

Edward didn't know what to think. On one hand, his instincts were telling him to run as far as possible from here, but on the other hand, he wanted to attack the man for threatening him. At last, he did what the man said, pulled the sleeve of his left wrist up and showed it to them. All four of them relaxed, but not much.

"He's not a Death Eather." The man whispered, while still glaring at him.

Edwards brows furrowed and he asked, "What's a Death Eater?"

Again, three gazes snapped towards him and he looked back at the four of them. He couldn't understand what was happening and who were these people? He was sure these were not normal humans, but their heartbeat was just like others, even though none of them smelled like food to him. Their house was invisible to the everyone but them, they knew he was a vampire and weren't afraid ever after that. What exactly were these people?

"Hermione, I need veritaserum." The man said through gritted teeth and the girl with brown hair rummaged through her purse for some time. He saw as her whole hand vanished inside _a small handbag_ , his eyes widened as she pulled something out after a long time and gave it to the man.

He was still staring at her purse, when a glass vial with a clear liquid was shoved towards him and the man again hissed at him, "Drink."

His eyes widened even more as he stared at the man and then at the glass vial. The man knew that he was a vampire, but not that he couldn't eat or drink anything other than his 'special diet'? But, how did they know about his kind in the first place?

"Uhmm… I… I cannot… Mr…" he tried, but nothing much came out. How should he tell them, that he only drank 'blood' and couldn't drink whatever the liquid was?

"Now!" The man snapped.

Edward closed his eyes and with a frustrated sigh, he took the vial, opened it and swallowed it all in a go. He grimaced. It was the vilest thing he had ever tasted and he had tried to taste human foods which tasted like mud to him.

"Who are you?" The man asked, while still jabbing the _stick_ at him. He stared at the other three, who were also pointing their sticks at him? What was with these people?

"I am Edward Cullen." He answered automatically.

"Did the Dark Lord send you here?" the man asked.

His brows furrowed. He had never heard about 'a Dark Lord'. Alice told him, that his future vanished as soon as he decided to enter this house and he was regretting it thoroughly now. "The Dark Lord? Who is that? I haven't heard of him before. I am sorry. I shouldn't have entered your premises without your consent. I will just leave." he couldn't help himself as he said this.

The man ignored him and asked again, "How did you get in this house?"

"I followed the boy." He blurted out and his eyes widened. He didn't want to tell him that. He's never had any problem with lying before. Why wasn't he able to stop himself?

"What did you give me?" he asked cautiously.

The man arched an eyebrow at him and asked, "Why did you follow the boy?"

"I wasn't able to read your thoughts the other day," he pointed towards the girl and answered involuntary, "Its only happened once before and I was intrigued, so I followed you, but you vanished outside the building and waited for anything like that. And then he appeared out of nowhere and I followed him inside."

"What do you mean when you say 'you weren't able to hear my thoughts'?" It was the green-eyed girl who asked him this time.

"I can read every single mind around me, but with you, its like hitting a wall. Though I can read their thoughts, they are not as clear but I can still hear them." He couldn't understand what had happened to him, why was he answering everything without a second thought, but he was positive that it was because of the 'liquid', they had given him.

"Are you a muggle?" the boy asked as he looked at him questioningly.

"What is a muggle?" he asked exasperatedly.

He saw as the tension eased in their shoulders and the boy said rather loudly, "Bloody hell."

"Why are you here?" The girl with brown hair asked.

He tried to stop himself from blurting everything out, but it was no use. He ended up telling them everything which was private to him. "My fiancée, Bella, needed some time to decide somethings. I knew I wouldn't be able to give her the space she wanted if I stayed anywhere near her, so I decided to come here until she decides what she wants."

He was infuriated and glared at the girl as he finished, who was looking rather sheepishly at him.

"One last question. Why aren't your eyes red?" The green-eyed girl asked.

He tried to stop himself, he really did, but was unable to stop himself and responded mechanically, "Me and my family, we consider ourselves as vegetarians. We survive only on animal blood."

Finally, they lowered their _sticks_ and sighed.

It seemed like a floodgate opened as soon as the words left his mouth and the girl with brown hair started ranting, "How can you read minds? I've read it that some of the vampires develop a special power when they are turned. Is reading minds your power? Can you explain it to me? Do you know others who have powers as well? Can you tell me about them? And what about your 'food'? How do you survive on animal blood? Is it difficult? You said that your family feeds on animals as well. Can you tell me about them? Are there others like you?"

Edward stared wide eyed, as the girl didn't stop even for a single breath as she asked him all the questions. It didn't surprise the others as they merely rolled their eyes at her, but the boy said, "Merlin's Beard, Hermione! Let the guy breathe." then he looked at him and said, "You don't need to answer that, mate."

"What do we do with him?" The girl with black hair asked the man.

"Can we keep him? He was afraid of me." He man answered the girl with glee, as he bounced on his feet and stared at the girl with a huge smile.

He wanted to know what was in the vial, even though he was sure it was because of the liquid they had given him. He had loads of questions, which he wanted them to answer, but wasn't sure how he should ask them.

"Hello." The girl said and he looked at her. "Sorry about that. That's Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." As she nodded towards the other two. "He's Sirius." When he looked at the guy, he _winked_ at him. "I'm Rhea Iris Potter."

Even though he nodded, but he wanted to know what was in the vial? He was sure it was the foulest things on earth. And, he wanted to know what were these people? They hadn't told him anything, but he knew how unusual this was. So, he looked at them and asked cautiously, "What was in the vial?"

"It was veritaserum. It's a powerful truth serum. The potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully. It doesn't have any side-effects on the drinker." Hermione answered him and he took a relieved breath.

"You have a truth serum? I haven't heard about anything like this in all my years." He asked in awe.

"Yes. Well, I'm sure you want the answers which you were here originally for. Let's go in the kitchen." Rhea answered, at which he nodded.

Rhea was petite, 5'6 at most, which wasn't that short, but it was when compared to his 6'3 frame. She was wearing round glasses on a thin face and had a thin scar on her forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. She had curly black hair which were flowing down her waist, and her eyes. That was what had attracted him towards her in the first place. Her eyes were passionate green, that the oceans turn during a storm or the color of the forest after it rains.

He was able to read the thoughts of the others, but not her and he wanted to know why, so he gave her a nod.

.

As he followed them, he remembered that the front steps were also worn which led him to the battered front door. There was a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, with no keyholes, handles, or anything else that would indicate it to be a door.

They were in a long hallway which was lit with gas lamps and had a large overhead chandelier. He realized that the house was extremely old, ancestral maybe, and at a time, this must have been a grand entryway. The place was a dark, gloomy and cobwebby. The wallpaper was peeling off and the carpet was worn thin.

The walls were covered with portraits, but the most prominent was an enormous portrait of 'an old woman who was wearing a black cap'. She was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taught and she started screaming as soon as they passed her.

"Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Mudbloods, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers? You! Vampire! You are a dark creature! Better than any of these filthy beings. Kill them—"

For a split second, he thought that he was looking through a window and the woman was screaming from behind that window. Then he realized that it was simply a life-size portrait, the most realistic, but the most unpleasant one he had seen in his entire life and she was talking to him. Not only that, she was ordering him to kill the others?

Sirius pushed him aside and started shouting at the woman in return and he couldn't do anything, but stare at the both of them with his jaw hanging open.

"Once in your life, shut your mouth! You foolish old woman! You are dead!"

Rhea rolled her eyes and darted forward as she tried to tug the curtains shut, but the woman just screeched louder, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces. Hemione came forward, flicked her _stick_ towards the portrait and the curtains closed themselves.

He was still staring when Hermione said, "Sorry about that. She was Sirius's mother. Grimmauld Place belongs to him." Even though he nodded robotically, he still wasn't able to comprehend that the portrait of a dead woman was shouting obscenities at them.

.

Most of the décor in the entry hall was made of serpents, though there was an umbrella stand made from a severed leg? He stopped short and stared at it in horror.

"It's the leg of a troll." Sirius said with a grin as he saw him looking at the 'stand'.

He looked around and saw, that on one side of the hallway was the dining room, which featured a dresser holding the a family crest and china. At the end of the hallway were the stairs to the upper floors, decorated with a row of heads of some creatures, mounted on the wall on plaques.

There was a door at the far end of the entry hall and as they entered it, he saw that it was the kitchen. The kitchen was a large, "cavernous" room with a large fireplace at the far end. Iron pots and pans were hanging from the ceiling above, and a long wooden table was sitting in the center of the room, which was large enough to fit a couple dozen people around for a meal. The room looked ancient but was sparkling.

.

They took a seat on the table, when Rhea shouted, "Kreacher!"

His eyes narrowed at her. He knew 'vampires' were dark creatures, but to call him 'Creature' instead of his given name was discourteous. But he was startled, when a tiny _creature_ with a snout-like nose and bloodshot bluish eyes appeared out of nowhere in front of them. He had never seen anything _it_. Its heartbeat was slow, but rhythmical.

"What can Kreacher do for Mistress Potter?" the _'creature'_ squeaked as Edward stared at it.

"Can you bring something to drink for our guest?" Rhea asked, at which the creature nodded and vanished in front of his eyes with a snap of his fingers.

He couldn't exactly drink whatever they might offer, so he decided to decline it politely.

"I don't…" he started and hadn't even finished half his sentence, when the _thing_ reappeared and placed a golden goblet in front of him and vanished again.

Edward stared at the spot and blinked, then he smelled blood and his gaze snapped towards the goblet. It was filled with animal blood, but how? The creature just vanished seconds ago. He couldn't form a sentence and settled on a single word as he stared at the four occupants of the room, "How?"

Sirius gave him a mischievous grin and said, "Magic."

He looked at Sirius and asked, "Magic? And what was that thing?"

"It's a house elf. They are magical creatures, who serve wizards and witches and are immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master." It was Rhea who answered him.

He, then focused on the thoughts of the three people present there and realized, that they were indeed telling him the truth, no matter how much his mind protested. It wasn't entirely clear, but he was able to see what a _muggle_ was, them doing magic with the help of their _wands,_ Hogwarts – a school where they studied magic, a blond-haired boy calling Hermione a 'mudblood' and how their world was divided on the basis of blood, which was the most prominent thought in all their mind. He saw that the Dark Lord and his followers were the ones behind the 'terrorist attacks' in London and that these people were trying to defeat the man, who was known as Voldemort.

He came back to himself and looked at the four people in front of him, who were staring right at him. First thing he realized was that, he could only hear their thoughts if he focused enough, and even then he wasn't able to hear Rhea's thoughts. Second thing was magic! They were wizards and witches and they had their own world which was hidden. It explained why even Carlisle didn't know about it. Not only that, but there were people who wanted to kill them. Now, that he understood the reason behind their paranoia, he couldn't blame them for threatening him. He and his family had always been cautious as well and these four certainly required to stay valiant. He couldn't decipher himself or his family members living such a life, but here they were. Facing a war alone! He didn't blame them for their reaction, which was explainable in itself. He had seen, that these people were in hiding because the man wanted to kill Rhea, but he wasn't able to get any more than that.

Edward looked at Rhea, who was staring at him and asked in a whisper, "Why does _he_ want to kill you?"

Even though there wasn't much noise before, it went utterly silent after he asked her. He looked around and saw all four of them staring at him with different expressions on their faces.

Sirius suddenly looked furious, like he wanted to kill someone; Ron and Hermione, who were bickering at something until now, were staring at him in a stupefied manner.

Rhea turned away from him and towards the fireplace, but not before he saw her expressions turning vacant.

 _'What exactly had happened with her?'_

* * *

 **EN** **:** I am working on 4 stories, simultaneously. I promise I will try to update them as often as I can.

I hope you liked this one and Thank You all for your love. 😊

 _I have posted another story ' **The Targaryen Siblings** ', which has Jon Snow/Female Harry pairing. Check it out if you like GOT._

Sept 17th, 2018


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter and The Twilight Saga. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** I want to thank each and every one of you for your response to my stories. I really appreciate it guys. Your each and every review pushes me to finish the chapters fast.

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

It was still, utterly still and the only sound he could hear in the room was the beating of hearts. Sirius was still seething; Hermione and Ron were looking uncomfortable and Rhea was still staring at the fireplace. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure that it was something grave.

"The war with the _Dark Lord_ has been going on for years. It was prophesized that ' _a child would be born as the seventh month dies,_ _born to those who had defied him thrice… the child will have power the Dark Lord doesn't know... And either will have to die at the hand of the_ _other,_ _for neither can live while the_ _other_ _survives...'_ I was born on the last day of the seventh month and he has been trying to kill me ever since."

"Prophecy's can always be changed. Wasn't there any other way to stop him or someone older? You are so young."

"Don't you think people have tried? My parents gave their life to save me when I was 15-months-old and many others have died as well, including the greatest wizard, wizarding world has ever seen. And haven't you heard that age is just a number? We all have been fighting all our lives." She answered testily.

"But, what does _he_ want and what is this war about?"

"He wants to be an immortal, to never die and rule this world, and second, he wants to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns. He doesn't think they deserve to live."

"But… That's…" Edward spluttered, not knowing how to respond. "It's madness." He shouted forgetting his composure. "Wouldn't that be killing almost everyone? Can he even do that? How many of you are there?" he fired with bewilderment.

"They don't care. We have our own world and what goes outside it, doesn't affect us. 12% of the world's population are wizards and witches, enough to end _everyone_." She added pointedly.

"But there's always a way to kill everyone. No one is truly immortal. Isn't there a way to kill him?" he asked frantically, trying to process everything.

"There is and that's why we are at war." Hermione said.

"Why haven't anyone killed him then? Do all those people dying in the 'terrorist attacks' every single day mean nothing to you? They're just muggles. So, who cares what happens to them?" he asked annoyed.

"How dare you…? You arrogant wanker! You don't know anything. We have been fighting all our lives. We have lost many because of this war and we have no idea how many more are we going to lose. How dare you walk in here, uninvited and point fingers at us? What right did you have to follow us and then to enter our premise without permission? You aren't a part of our world and you never will be. Its our problem and we'll handle it however we want!" She yelled at him, her eyes filled with rage, face turning red with anger, hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Suddenly, the flames lightning the house increased and the lights startling flicking. He shrunk back from her.

"Get out!" she hissed through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed and focused solely on him.

He knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as it left his mouth and he wanted to apologize. He had no right to tell her anything. These people were in hiding because they were fighting back, instead of giving up and here he was criticizing them, but before he could open his mouth she _asked_ him to leave and the next thing he knew, he was being squeezed from all directions as he felt like all breath left his body. His eyes closed unconsciously and he landing on a hard floor. He opened his eyes and found himself exactly where he was this morning. Outside of the building, with no sign of the house, again.

He looked around wide-eyed and took a relieved breath when he saw, that it was still after midnight.

Then he focused on what was revealed to him and sucked in a sharp breath as his mind whirled with all the new information. He was a hundred years old and he hadn't known anything about the wizarding world until now, nor does anyone else. There was a war going on and the whole world was blissfully unaware. When he was 17, he wanted to go to the war, but after turning into a cold one, he became angry and rebellious and during that phase he killed hundreds of people. These people, youngsters his own age were fighting to save the world. They do not have the chance to stay with their families or make decisions for themselves. Their decisions were made for them.

.

.

He was still lying on the middle of the road, contemplating everything, when suddenly a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes came beside him and cleared her throat.

"Edward?"

He looked up at her with a frown marring his features, before standing up. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and his eyes widened.

"Hermione?!" he asked flummoxed.

"Shshh…" She hissed at him while looking around.

Then she took a deep breath and whispered to him seriously, "Yes. Sorry about that. Iris gets angry whenever someone talks about _him_ or her family. Would you like to come inside? She won't throw you out again and no one would harm you."

"You want to me to come inside again? Why? I trespassed on your property the first time." He said suspiciously. She fidgeted and he looked at her, trying to read her mind.

"You aren't allowed to inform muggles about your world and you aren't sure about my alliances, so you don't want me to leave until you either confirm that or remove my memories." He stated calmly.

She looked up at him and her eyes grew big, bigger than they already were and she nodded simply. Her eyes sharp and were focused on him while her wand was clutched in her hand tightly. Edward knew she could easily use any spell on him, even though he could read it in her mind that she wasn't sure which one would work on his kind, which won't harm him. he was amazed by the things that were running through her mind, all those spells which she was frantically trying to think. _'Well, it wasn't as if he would harm them in any way, if anything it would be the other way around'_ , so he nodded his assent.

She turned around and he followed her. She stopped and stared where the house was, but this time he heard the words clearly.

" _ **Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."**_

He had heard the name Order of the Phoenix in their minds before, but he wasn't able to get what it was. Now thought, he was sure that the Order of the Phoenix was the name of their organization which fought against the Dark Lord and this place was the headquarter. He already has left a really bad impression on them by following them and then by opening his big mouth. So, he didn't ask anything and stayed quiet.

This time though, he gasped and stared wide-eyed at the site before him. The houses number 11 and 13 were moving to the sides and number 12 appeared between them. Edward blinked his eyes, just to be sure it was real and not his imagination. He wanted to ask how a million questions, but he chose to stay quiet.

Hermione moved forward and he followed her through the hallway, but instead of moving to the kitchen, she turned around and he saw a grand staircase leads to the upper floors. _The wall on the stair was decorated with a row of house-elf heads which were shrunken in size and were mounted on the wall on plaques. He saw three doors on the first floor, and Hermione entered the first one with him behind her. Once inside, he saw that it was a library and his eyes widened at the number of books it held. They rivaled Carlisle's and Jasper's which was saying something. The books were large with black binding and calling them tomes wouldn't be far off._

 _Someone cleared their throat and his gaze snapped towards Sirius, who was standing by the window, with his arms crossed across his chest and staring at him with an arched brow, while Rhea was reading a book._

 _Hermione moved to sit on the sofa next to Ron and asked, "Would you like to sit?"_

Even though there wasn't any need, but he took a seat on the recliner.

"Edward…" Hermione began, but Edward stopped her mid-sentence and asked, "Can I say something before you erase my memories?"

No one said anything, but their gazes snapped towards him as they frowned. Rhea was watching him with narrowed eyes.

He took an unnecessary breath, looked up at Rhea and said, "I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved. My intention wasn't to offend you and I was out of line. In all my years on this earth, I've never heard or seen things I did today and it overwhelmed me because of which I said things without thinking. You've sacrificed a lot and you are fighting in a war. I've never been in your position and I had no right to say things that I said. I hope you can forgive me."

Everyone stared at him for a long time, but then Rhea gave him a small smile and said, "I understand and I'm sorry too, for throwing you out."

Hermione looked at him and said, "I'm sorry Edward, but Clause 73 of International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy states, that we cannot reveal our existence to muggles. We'll have to obliviate you, it's a standard procedure."

Edward looked at Hermione and said seriously, "I can assure you that your secret's safe with me and I won't reveal it to anyone, but I understand that its necessary for you to erase my memories. You do whatever you think is imperative."

All the four occupants looked at him startled. They hadn't thought that he would agree so easily and it was strange to believe, that this man in front of them was a vampire.

But before anyone could do or say anything, Rhea's vision became unfocused and suddenly she fell on the floor. The four of them looked at her wide-eyes as Sirius ran towards her and crouched near her, before picking her up and placing her on the sofa. Hermione and Ron moved forward and stared at her.

Rhea wasn't blinking as she stared in front of her monotonously. Edward had seen the look on Alice's face many times to not understand what it was. She wasn't able to concentrate, so she didn't know that the barrier around her mind has slipped and Edward was able to see, the vision playing in her mind clearly now and he gasped at what he saw.

The _creature_ in her vision was tall and skeletally thin with chalk white skin. His face was snake-like with wide, livid, scarlet eyes having vertical pupils. He had a lipless mouth, flat slit like nostrils and large spidery hands. He was covered in black clothes as he shouted 'Crucio' again and again at an old man, while the man screamed with agony. When the creature realized that the man didn't know anything about what he wanted, he shouted 'Avada Kedavra' and the man died as soon as the green light hit him.

Edward came back to himself at the same time Rhea did and with a jolt he realized that the man was Voldemort known as the Dark Lord and he shivered in disgust. He looked at Rhea who was quavering and sweating profusely. Her mind was still open to him and it registered to him, that she was somehow connected to Voldemort and could see at times what he was doing. He had seen Alice dealing with her visions and knew its burden and even though these were two entirely different situations, but they were extremely similar at the same time. He looked at her, who was still trembling as Sirius shouted at Kreature to bring some tea for her.

"What did you see? You cannot let him in, Rhea." Edward heard Hermione say .

He didn't think, just answered still staring at Rhea, "She saw the creature. The Dark Lord. He wanted something and was torturing an old man for information, then he killed the man."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Edward and asked suspiciously, "How did you…"

"I don't know. The walls she keeps to shield her mind aren't there anymore. I just saw it happening just liked she did." He whispered.

Just then the walls slammed back into place and he was thrown out of her head. He looked at her, but her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping.

"Mr. Black." Edward said as he looked at Sirius and the three people looked at him, urging him to continue, so he said, "I'm in England for 3 more weeks. I know that you are in hiding and that the Death Eaters are trying to find you. I can read minds and would be able to help you, at least until I am here. I am a muggle, it won't be suspicious."

Rhea jerked up from where she was curled up on the couch and shouted, "NO!"

"I think he's right. He can help us." Ron said.

"No, Ronald. We don't need his help." She almost hissed and Edward flinched at her tone.

Ron moved towards her and asked, un-bothered by her ire, "He isn't a normal muggle and he can read minds. Why can't he help us?"

"I don't want another person to die because of me." She finally snapped.

"I am a vampire and can't be killed easily." Edward stated calmly.

She looked at him and screamed, "Two words! A single spell! That's what it will take to kill you!"

"I'm incredibly fast. I can help you and I'll be back home after three weeks. Just let me help until then." He tried to rationalized.

"Rhea…" Sirius stared, but Rhea glared at him and left the room without another word.

The three stared worried glances and then winced when they heard a door being closed with a loud _bang!_

Edward looked at them and said, "I apologize for causing you unnecessary distress, but I would like to help if you want and you can obliviate me if you think it's the better option."

"Thanks, mate. Rhea has anger issues, but she will come around." Ron looked at him and said awkwardly.

"I think I should leave. Whatever you decide, I'll wait in the park in front of your home tomorrow for your decision." Edward said politely and then with a nod to the three occupants of the room, he left.

.

.

Edward hunted as soon as he left Grimmauld Place and went home after that. He was still thinking about the new world and its people, about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, about Rhea, Sirius, Hermione and Ron. He couldn't believe what she has been through and how a prophecy destroyed so many lives. How everything was taken from a child and how her whole world was depending on a young girl to kill Voldemort and end the war. He was in awe of everything he had seen in their house and their minds. He couldn't have imagined, that there could be a different world and that witches and wizards existed between them. It was such a bizarre experience of his life, that he couldn't wait to share it with Carlisle. But he couldn't now, he couldn't reveal their secret even if it was to his mentor and his father. And there was the possibility, that these people would obliviate him and he himself wouldn't remember it all. He didn't want that; didn't want to forget all the new information he'd gained and he wanted to help them anyway he could.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would go back to Bella once the month she asked for was over and he was hoping that she would choose him and not the mutt. But apart from that there was another part inside him which wanted to know everything he could about the mysterious new world and its people. There was also a part inside him which wanted to help these people anyway he could, after all it affected everyone, not only the member of Order of Phoenix.

He was still deep in thoughts when his phone rang. He didn't need to see to know that it was Alice and answered, "Alice."

"What are you doing, Edward?" Alice asked quietly.

Edward's brows furrowed in confusion and he asked, "I just hunted and now I am at home. What is it?"

"Why does your future keep disappearing again and again?" she asked again.

Edward thought about it and his eyes widened as the realization hit him. It was the only reasonable explanation. What else could there be? She wasn't able to see the dogs and she wasn't able to see the wizards which meant that she could only see humans and vampires in her visions. He couldn't understand the reasoning behind it, but he was sure Carlisle might know something and maybe he'll be able to ask him someday.

"Edward?" Alice called.

"Yes. Sorry, Alice. I was just…"

"…deep in thoughts." Alice finished for him and he smiled fondly at his sister.

"Yeah."

"Well you don't have to worry about anything. I still see you getting married. It isn't as clear, but it will be once you come back. I just know it." Alice cheered and he could imagine her jumping up and down with excitement.

"You'll tell me if anything changes, won't you?" he asked and they both knew what he was asking. He didn't know how he would take it, but he wanted her to tell him if Bella chose that mutt anyway.

"Nothing's going to change, Edward." She said exasperatedly.

He rolled his eyes at her but said, "Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Edward. Love you." She almost shouted in his ear, but he smiled.

"I love you too, Alice." He said before hanging up.

* * *

 **EN** **:** I am working on 4 stories, simultaneously. I promise I will try to update the others as soon as I can.

I hope you liked this one and Thank You all for your love. 😊

Oct 8th, 2018


	6. Knowing the Wizarding World

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter and The Twilight Saga. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.

 **AN** : Sorry for the late update guys. What can I say? Life happened!

I want to thank each and every one of you for your response to my stories. I really appreciate it guys. Your each and every review pushes me to finish the chapters fast.

I just realized that I forgot to mention the **timeline** , so here it is - Edward left Forks and met Rhea in Mid-July, 2006. Edward is the same age as he was in the books, that is 17; while Rhea is days away from turning 17. Bella is 18 and will be turning 19 in September.

I don't have a Beta, so I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

He was sitting in Grimmauld Place reading along with Hermione, which had been their routine from the past days. It had been 10 days since he came back and they accepted that he could help them, at least until he was here and he had never been more pleased about anything else, than he was about their decision. Now that he knew about this new world, he didn't want to forget about it and all the things he had been learning. He had thought that his kind were secretive, but the wizarding world took secrecy to a whole new level. He had been like a sponge, soaking up everything, learning all that could. Yeah, he couldn't tell Carlisle about these people, but maybe someday he might be able to. And until then, he was more than happy to bask in the knowledge he could gain. It was the first time in his life, that he had been so into something, that he didn't realized that his time with these people would be coming to an end soon. His days has always been slow, no matter what, but they became more bearable when Bella came into his life and he started spending time with her. But now, that he wanted to learn more, the time was passing quicker than it had been in his 100 years.

He couldn't travel by 'floo' and neither he wanted to. Why would someone want to travel by a burning fireplace somewhere? Specially when they were a vampire? It wasn't easy for them all, him going back to his house and come back here again and again. As he himself had seen the Death Eaters standing out on the street searching for Grimmauld Place. Their minds were just like Hermione, Ron or Sirius's and not like Rhea's. He could read them easily if he concentrated on them which was why he knew that Voldemort have given them clear instructions to find the four of them and especially Rhea. He also found out that Bellatrix Lestrange told them about the location of this place. From what he had learned from the minds of the Death Eaters, he realized that Voldemort's followers were more afraid of him rather than faithful. He was one of the cruelest men he had ever heard about and Edward agreed whole heartedly with them. Voldemort was sick and loved torturing people and killing them just for fun.

He remembered James and how he tried to kill Bella for fun, but even he had a reason behind his actions. There was no doubt in his mind that James was one sick bastard, but for him it was more of a game. He focused on one single person and played with them until they themselves surrendered to him, but that was all he did. Unlike Voldemort. From what he had learned, Voldemort wanted to kill everyone who wasn't a witch or a wizard. It wasn't some game to him. He wanted to rule the world and everyone on it which was the reason behind these 'terrorist attacks. It was his way to make sure that he was in control and seeing people's fear gave him satisfaction.

The more he learned about these people, the more he realized what a handful of people were facing, the more his desire to stay and help grew exponentially. Which also had to do with a fact that living with these people, them knowing about him and his world won't endanger his family, like it happened with Bella as she was a human. Hermione told him that his kind was one which was included into the category of Magical Creatures despite them being 'muggles'. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures which was the second largest department in the Ministry of Magic, apparently kept an eye on them. And the thing which perplexed him the most was that the Ministry of Magic ruled the Volturi or perhaps it would be better to say that their basic rule of 'not revealing their existence to humans' was forced on them by the wizards. Aro, Marcus and Caius were aware of the wizarding world and had to keep it a secret from everyone, even from their own kind. The wizards were paranoid and wanted no one to interfere in their world. The rule was forced on them, or moreover the three leaders were threatened somewhere in 12th Century. It was either accept it or die. He could understand why even Carlisle didn't knew about it as Aro loved himself and couldn't imagine his end. And wizards could burn everyone to the ground with just a flick of their wand.

Not only that, but he had learned other things as well. He had always loved learning new things and he practically salivated, when he was given a chance to read some of the books in their library. The first bool he read was Hogwarts – A History, which Hemione was adamant that should be read first. It was there he found the things weren't as simple as it looked. He had been shocked to find out that ghosts were real and lived in Hogwarts. Apparently, it was normal in their world. He also read the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Healer's Helpmate, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Hogwarts, A History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, Advanced and Ancient Runes, Curses and Counter-curses by Professor Vindictus Viridian and many other books. To say that he was fascinated with the Wizarding World and especially the books they had, would be an understatement. Carlisle would love to know more about these people and their healing techniques. He wasn't sure if their potions worked on muggles, but they could do wonders.

He remembered the day he came back clearly. He was almost positive that they would remove his memories and send him on his merry way, but he was fairly surprised to find out that they decided to let him stay. From what he had seen in their minds, he had learned that everyone of them relied on Rhea to decide what should be done next. Why wouldn't they? Her whole world was depending on her, waiting for her to end Voldemort as she had done before which he couldn't understand. She might have defeated Voldemort when she was a kid and he had seen that she was more powerful than any other witch or wizard, so maybe it was because of that she survived. But depending on a young girl to kill such a monster and save the world was ridiculous and selfish of these people.

At first, Rhea stayed firm on her decision that they shouldn't involve 'a muggle' in their issues in any way, but eventually agreed reluctantly when Sirius talked to her and made her realize that he really could help. He pointed out to her that even though the vampires in their world were different, but it was a known fact that most of their spells didn't work on his kind – the cold ones. Maybe it was due to their frozen form or maybe it was some other reason, but other than the three unforgivable curses, the dark spells which could bodily harm them and obviously the fire, they weren't sure how the other curses would work on his kind. Hermione wanted to 'see' as she called it, while he called it 'an experiment'. She'd cast a body binding spell on him and even though it worked, but not for long. The spell itself wore-off in a couple of minutes. She obviously wanted to see how the other spells and jinxes would work, while Sirius was having fun at his expanse, but thankfully Ron and Rhea stopped them both before they could do him any bodily harm, unintentionally.

He had formed kind a of friendship with Ron and Hermione, while Sirius was cordial towards him. Hermione shared his love for gaining knowledge which was why they used to spend time in the library, reading together. He had bonded with Ron through chess. He had seen in the boy's mind that he was a champion in the game, so he used that. All his years playing with Alice helped him here and he could truly say that Ron played better than him and maybe even Alice.

But things remained strained between him and Rhea. He couldn't understand why the girl was so adamant, why she wanted him to basically 'get lost'. She stayed away from him or at least she tried her level best. Why wasn't she able to understand that he had a gift which he was more than willing to help them with. They were in a war and the more help they got the better and he wasn't exactly a fragile human. He had thought that Bella was stubborn, but her stubbornness paled in comparison's to Rhea's. He didn't like the fact that that the girl could be so arrogant and stubborn that she wasn't ready to listen to anyone. Not once in his entire existence, he had to face a situation where no matter how much he tried, the other person wasn't affected at all. The vampire allure and the charm had always worked on everyone. He could see that Hermione was affected by it as well and it even worked on Bella. Even though he hadn't used it much on Bella, just in the early days when he'd met her first. He had always been able to entice people into doing things he'd wanted, but it didn't affect Rhea. Why was she unaffected by it, when it affected even Bella? Their ability to shield their minds was almost similar – Bella was a natural shield, while Rhea used magic to do it, but at the end it was the same.

That was the other thing, Bella had always been docile and tame, while Rhea was obstinate. Bella was awkward and uncomfortable in her own skin, while Rhea was strong and knew what she wanted in life. Her decisions were her own, she wasn't deterred by anyone and was willing to die fighting; while Bella, she had her whole life in front of her – her family and friends. She could have a future one day, she could live her dreams, but she was ready to throw it all away because of him. She'd told him that she didn't want kids and never would, but how could she know that? She was only 18. He wanted her to have everything she wanted which was one of the reasons why he was against her becoming like him. He never wanted her to regret choosing him and she just wanted her to be happy. Yes, Bella was stubborn, but she always looked up to him for making decisions as if he was the only one that mattered. She had been ready to change when James bit her without thinking of the consequences. Without thinking about her parents because he knew for a fact that Charlie would be devastated if something happened to her. Maybe it was because the fact that she was so young and a human? He blinked, frustrated. He couldn't do anything about it now. Aro had given them the ultimatum. She had to be turned and he knew even if he fought for her life, Alice or Carlisle would turn her, but he will fight for her. Try to convince her to live her life before she damned herself for eternity.

He shook his head as he tried to dispel those thoughts and refocused on the matter at hand. He had learned a lot about their world in these last days. About the hard truth's that were hidden in their worlds! How tough their lives were! His thoughts returned to Rhea. No matter what he did, how much he tried, their talks always ended in fights and he had no idea what to do about it.

Yesterday, after another one of their argument Ron and Hermione told them a bit about Rhea and her life. Why it was difficult for her to accept another person like the three of them had. She blamed herself for their mate, Cedric's death. She was there when their headmaster was killed, but she didn't do anything. People were dying every day and she wasn't able to do anything about that. They needed to find a way to end Voldemort and they had no idea what to do or from where to start. They told him that she didn't wanted anyone else to die because of her. She didn't even want them to stay with her and she tried to leave alone, but they didn't let her.

It was then they told him the 'adventure's' they've had from their first year in Hogwarts itself and he saw it all in the minds of Sirius, Hermione and Ron. What they've faced were more like death traps, in his opinion. Facing Voldemort every single year – first to save the stone when she was 11, then the next year to save his sister Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets while facing a basilisk, which he saw clearly in Hermione's mind when Ron mentioned it as she shuddered at the memory and he shuddered along with her.

The third year, where she thought Sirius was out to kill her and was the one who got her parents killed. Them finding out that he was wrongly imprisoned, that too without giving him a trial and for 12 years in a place like Azkaban. Rhea and Hermione saving Sirius after Pettigrew escaped.

Their fourth year, where Rhea was forced to participate in the tournament, he saw Ron's guilt for abandoning Rhea and believing that she put her name in the cup for fame. He couldn't quite stop the gasp that escaped him when he saw Cedric's face in their minds. They were eerily same and he felt like he was seeing himself, only with brown hair. Her facing a dragon, saving two people in the lake and the last task where Cedric was killed and Voldemort came back.

The next year, again was one of the toughest years for them as no one believed and the whole wizarding world thought that she was a liar. The torture she went through at the hands of their teacher. All of them forming DA together to fight. Her believing that Voldemort was torturing Sirius and they went to the Ministry. Realization that Sirius was safe and their fight where somehow none of them were left with any permanent damage. Everyone finding out that Voldemort was indeed back.

The sixth year, where Rhea got obsessed with Malfoy, thinking that he was a death Eater and was planning something. Her assumption turned out to be correct as later it was revelated that Voldemort gave Draco the task to kill Dumbledore, who was the most powerful wizard of all time. Their teacher Snape betraying them and killing Dumbledore.

After which Rhea decided not to go back to school and continue her hunt for horcruxes in which Ron and Hermione decided to join her. Which was what they were doing – trying to find out anything they can about the locket. Grimmauld Place was their safe house and only the members of 'Order of the Phoenix' knew about its location. It was at that moment he realized that his being there could have been extremely dangerous for them. Trusting a stranger was the last thing they should have done, which explained their paranoia when he entered this place first.

Here he was, waiting for Rhea to come out of her room. He knew he would be going home soon and he had already been in England for more than 2 weeks. He didn't want her to hate 'the muggle vampire' who made her uncomfortable in her own home and he didn't want to remember a person with anger, who had been fighting for everyone all her life. He had to talk to her, make things right before he went back home and started his life with Bella.

He couldn't wait any longer, so he stood from the couch and Hermione's eyes snapped to his, questioning him silently.

"I should try to talk to Rhea before I leave. Maybe it will end without an argument this time." He stated.

"Pfftt… An argument!" Sirius said mockingly and crackled.

Ron too laughed, but when Hermione shot him a glare, he stopped before looking at Edward and said, "Good Luck, Mate!"

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile for which he was grateful. He walked slowly towards her room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" He heard Rhea's voice.

He opened the door and entered inside. The windows and the door of the balcony was open and the sun was shining brightly. She was lying on her bed looking at the locket in her hand intently. He cleared his throat to gain her attention and her eyes snapped to his.

She sat up as she frowned at him and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He said.

Her eyes narrowed at him and her grip on the locket tightened. "And it couldn't wait until lunch?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. This will go nowhere if he started arguing with her. This was how it always started and he wasn't here to fight her.

"I would be leaving soon and I don't know if I'll see any of you ever again. I know that you don't want a muggle to increase the problems for you and I understand your reasoning behind it. I am not a wizard and you think I'll get myself killed." She flinched at his words, but he continued softly, "I just need you to understand that I've been alive for more than a hundred years and I haven't done anything worth mentioning. I am a mind-reader which gives me an advantage over any other person, be it a human, vampire, werewolf or a wizard. I wanted to fight in the war when I was human and 17, but I didn't understand the burden that came with it then." He looked into her eyes and said, "I do it now. You all are fighting for everyone, even though it's not your duty. Anyone could die any day. There are no guarantees, not even with me. I didn't want to leave knowing that you hated me or I made you uncomfortable in one place where you can be yourself. I just wanted to help. It wasn't my intention to come here and fight with you every day and I apologize for that."

She looked at him and replied softly, "You're not increasing any problems and you didn't make me uncomfortable. Quite the opposite actually. I like the discussions you have with Hermione. I like it when you play chess with Ron. I've seen you bringing one of the finest whiskeys for Sirius, sharing all the pranks your brother Emmett played with you over the years. All this makes them happy and I haven't seen them smiling since a long time."

"But I thought you hated me?" Edward asked confused. He hated that he couldn't read her mind, just like Bella and this guessing game frustrated him to no end.

Rhea looked at him for some time and then whispered, "I don't hate you, Edward. You make my family happy. It's just…" she took a calming breath and said, "either people around me die or something bad happens to them. Hermione and Sirius could have been dead because of me. If it hadn't been for Remus…" she gulped. Then she looked at him and said truthfully, "You are a really nice person and I don't want something bad to happen to you. People like you are almost non-existent these days and you'll be getting married for the first time in 100 years." She said jokingly, but it was the reason why she wanted him to leave. He could have a happy life and she didn't want him or his family to be targeted by Voldemort or his minions because he tried to help her.

What was wrong with people? First Bella and now her! "That's where you are wrong. I'm not one of the nice ones." He told her frustrated.

She looked at him flummoxed. She didn't know him, but even she could tell that he wasn't an evil being. How could someone have such a low opinion of himself? "Of course, you are one of the nice ones and I can bet your family is too. I don't know you, but I can bet on it. You don't hunt humans even though its your natural diet. You play foolish games with Sirius just to make him happy. You let Hermione experiment on you without knowing what's going to happen to you. You entertained Ron when he asked you to try Chicken with him! Even I know human food tastes like mud to you. Why would a 'not-nice' person do that for a couple of strangers?"

Edward looked at her, his jaw clenched. This was again turning into one of their arguments. He wasn't here for this, but he couldn't stop himself and hissed at her, "You… You don't know me. I've killed hundreds of people. I'm nothing but a soulless monster. A killer!"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "Why did you kill them?"

"Does it matter?" He growled.

She gulped and asked, "For blood?"

"Yes. They were murderers and rapists. Criminals. But it doesn't matter. The fact is that I killed all those people without a thought." He told her resigned.

She stared at him, jaw hanging open. "What the…?" she uttered, but stopped herself.

She knew there was no way to make him believe otherwise. He was a stubborn ass and didn't budge on anything, no matter what! That's why they have been arguing from the past 10 days. If it isn't this, then it's that. She knew she was deliberately trying to fight with him, to make him leave, but he stayed and he was still here. Arguing on yet another thing. Was there anyway to make this man understand anything?

An idea popped into her mind and she didn't think. Just opened her mind and focused on the things she wanted him to see. She thought about the image of her mother screaming as Voldemort hit her with the green light after which he turned the wand on the toddler and shouted those two words. It wasn't clear, but that's how she remembered it and she wanted him to see what a true monster was. She showed him the moment she encountered Voldemort with Quirrell in her first year. She showed him Voldemort ordering Pettigrew to kill Cedric, him being reborn using her blood, Pettigrew's hand and the bones of his own father, him making fun of Cedric as his body was lying on the ground, him torturing numerous people she had seen in her dreams and enjoying it immensely.

His eyes widened as suddenly the wall surrounding Rhea's mind vanished and he images started popping into his head one after another. He had seen the skeletal snake like creature once in Rhea's dreams, but killing a mother who was pleading for her child's life after which he tried to kill the child as well. Many images hit him without stopping. Each one worse than the last and Edward gasped. Suddenly, the images stopped and he closed his eyes with relief. This was the one they were trying to free the world from.

Rhea took a breath before she jumped out of the bed. "Come on. You're coming with me." She ordered as she went outside.

His eyes snapped open as he looked at her bewildered and asked, "What? Where?" Even though he followed her. He tried, but again the walls were surrounding her mind and he groaned with annoyance. He hated her silent mind more than he did Bella's.

She told Kreacher to tell Sirius that she had gone out with Edward and will be back soon, once she left or else he wouldn't let her leave.

Edward listened to everyone outside and after making sure that they were safe, she cast a spell on him. He opened his mouth to ask her again, but she gave him a rueful smile and said, "I'm taking you to show the real monsters." And with that she took his cold hand in hers and apparated.

* * *

 **EN** : I am working on other stories as well. They all will be updated soon. I hope you liked this chapter and Thank You all for your love.

I am writing **Jasper** / **Edward** slash, named – ' **Edge** **of** **Dawn** ' and its first chapter has been posted. It's not exactly a short story, but it will have 12-15 chapters in total. In case any one of you is interested in reading it.

Have a nice day everyone.

Nov 12th, 2018


End file.
